Time Flies
by Grasstar of Windclan
Summary: Sequel to Time Warp. Clarisse is given a quest to go back to the future and find 5 demigods, and tell the Poseidon of the future not to destroy District 4. Pretty easy. NOT!
1. My History teacher is from the future

**Hi! I'm back! The reason I wiped my face off the internet for about a week is because of 3 reasons.**

**(1 Our school production of Beauty and the Beast (should I write a fanfic about this? ;)**

**(2 I am a softball player (for my local league, so I'm not famous, but I wish I was.)**

**(3 EXAMS! **

**So, this is Time Warp's sequel, so you might want to read Time Warp before progressing on with this story. So, please review, and vote on my poll! Flames will be given to Hestia. SO ONWARD!**

Clarisse's POV

I sighed as I walked into Goode High School (which if you ask me, isn't that good.) Percy was in most of my classes this term, and that was good and bad, because we were frenemies. More friends, now. Oh, and did I mention that I was a daughter of the Greek god Ares? Percy was the son of Poseidon. What bonded us is that last summer, Kronos the lord of time, was defeated and he decided to help us demigods. Unfortunately, someone, probably Rhea, who was now evil, screwed up the course of time, and suddenly we were bomboarded by demigods from a bunch of different eras, including a guy from the Revolutionary War, who ran around screaming for Redcoats to die. Spoiler alert: America won. The time eras included the future, and Percy's two siblings, Ella and Finnick, were spat out of a time portal, from the year 2513. Ella told me about the Hunger Games, which was the futuristic country Panem's way of keeping the 12 outlining districts in order. It was basically a giant killing contest, and Finnick and Ella were the winners, which instantly made them celebrities. Rhea was after Ella's knife, and the two of them got in a tangle. Ella won.

Today was Orientation Day at Goode, which meant we would switch classes like the regular term, only we would learn the rules. I saw the principal talking to my first period teacher."Mrs. Jackson said that Percy won't be coming to Goode for a while." explained the principal to the teacher. He nodded and the boring first period began. But if Percy wasn't coming to Goode for a while...Oh no. I hope he wasn't hurt. My best friend, Louise, came up to me and perkily said,"Oh Clarisse! I heard that we have a new teacher for History! I wonder what they are like!" "Cool." I said and went to History. Then, I stopped in my tracks. Standing at the front of my classroom was Dolphina, who I met in the future.

When I time traveled to the year 2513, me and a couple others had to rescue Ella from becoming an Avox, a mute slave, I met Dolphina, a freak that lived in the Capitol, which was the capital of Panem, and boy, were people freaky! When I met Dolphina, she was wearing a poofy dress made of what looked like bubbles, pink hair in a bun similar to a dolphin or whale tail, and 10 inch transparent pink heels, and a boatload of makeup. But today, she was wearing a black t-shirt that said _I went to Denver, and all I got was this stupid T-shirt_. She had jeans with patterns of butterflies and sparkles. Dolphina still had her bubblegum pink hair, but it was in a simple bob. She still had a lot of makeup, but it was a normal amount. "Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Lovelace, and I will be your History teacher for this term." As she tried to mimic an American accent, her voice came out an almost a British accent. Dolphina, aka Ms. Lovelace, said a couple of rules, and then asked us some review questions. I raised my hand, and Ms. Lovelace called on me. She recognized me."Clarisse Larue, right? I have met you before, I believe." "Yeah...in Denver." I blushed and gave the answer. Louise passed me a note saying: _You and Ms. Lovelace have some history. I know that, for a fact_. I sighed. Louise, who is a mortal, can be so dumb at times.

Finally, History ended. When Ms. Lovelace dismissed us, she called out,"Clarisse, meet me at my desk after class." The class oohed. I walked tensely to her desk. Ms. Lovelace closed the now empty classroom's door, and came over to me."Clarisse, you know where I come from, right?" "Y-yes. From the C-Capitol of t-the year 2513." I stammered. "Well, I am a demigod, like you. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I came here to give you a quest." "But-" "Chiron already knows. Your mission is to find 5 demigods in 2513. Some will be in the Underworld. Then, you will need to calm the future Poseidon so he doesn't make District 4 go underwater. This is a very difficult quest. You can take only 2 companions with you." I was shell-shocked. A quest?! My last one was an epic fail (Thanks a lot, Charybis and Scylla.) "Okay." I said nervously. "Good. May the gods go with you." said Dolphina Lovelace, daughter of Aphrodite.

-this is a linebreak-

After a nerve-wrecking Orientation Day, I went home, got my bags packed for camp, kissed my mother goodbye, and took a taxi to Camp Half-blood, where I trained. I easily found Chiron, who was a centaur. "Yes, Clarisse. I know about the quest. Do you know who you will be taking?" "Um, can I take Elizabeth and Finnick?" I asked. With Chiron, you had to use people's real names, except for Percy, who already had a guy named Perseus."Yes, you can. You can collect Elizabeth and Finnick right now."

I walked to the forest. I ran into Annabeth, who was lurking in the commons area. I told her where I was going. "Oh. Tell them I say hi." said Annabeth. She smiled, but it seemed forced, and for some reason, her eyes were full of tears. She ran off. I hunted around and found the tree which contained the time portals. "2513, District 4." I almost shouted to the portal. I confirmed it and dove into the flaming portal.

**Cliffhanger! I don't own anything except for my OCs. And for that 1 person who read Grasstar's House of Crazies, I deleted it. Bye-bye!**

**-Grasstar**


	2. May the odds never be in your favor

**'Sup? Oh yeah, expect rate updates because I am ULTRA busy. Onward! **

Ella's POV

Before Clarisse appeared in my yard, I was having a heck of a week. It was the week of the flippin' Hunger Games. Thank goodness I wasn't mentoring this year. Now, I was now 14, and I have grown quite a few inches, and my pale blond hair had darkened to a dirty blond. My eyes were slowly turning sea foam green. I have also grown...curves. I still remembered the Games as clear as yesterday, though. Seriously, I hate President Snow. Seriously.

"Ella! You need to go to the Reaping!" The Reaping. Where my sisters have a chance of getting Reaped and I have to attend because I happen to be a Victor. There is a lot of victors in District 4 because District 4 is typically a Career district. My year, the Careers rejected me because I was only 12, and they thought I was weak. Wrong. I won. Sleepily, I opened my eyes. It was a hurricane outside. The trees were bending, and lightning crackled like crazy. I wonder why Zeus was upset. Oh yeah, I am the daughter of Poseidon, the Greek sea god. I had special water abilities, and that's how I kinda cheated in the Hunger Games. I got out of my cozy bed and put on my special dress, imported from the Capitol. It was a beautiful thing, made of a striking turquoise green that matched my eyes.

I went down to breakfast in a grumpy mood. My sisters, who were also demigods like me, were talking about stuff I hated: romance. They all had boyfriends, except for me. Alexa, Tamara, Lulu and Gardeline. My totally wacko sisters. Well, Gardeline got married a few months ago, so she had a place of her own. "Ella!" Alexa, who went totally insane after her twin, Raina died in the Hunger Games. She died the year my best friend Finnick won. Alexa grabbed my head and studied my eyes. "Ella! Your eyes are green! You look like Raina!" Tamara and Lulu heard this and came over to investigate. I already knew this because my dress was greenish and their dresses were blue. "You're right, Alexa." Tamara said and looked at me suspiciously.

We finished our breakfast and walked to the Justice Building with umbrellas. We split up once the three lines were formed: those who are old enough for reaping, those too old, and victors. I was directed to a folding chair on the stage. Lucky for us, a roof was over the stage. The rest of the town had to stand in the rain. After a while, Finnick showed up. He was wearing a teal shirt with twill pants. And a camera, for a strange reason. "Hi, Finnick." I said grimly, The Reapings were always grim, and the rain wasn't helping. " 'Sup, Ella." He replied in the same monotone voice. We exchanged a look. Finnick leaned down to my ear and whispered,"Ella, I think something is wrong with Camp Half-blood because I tried calming the seas, and my powers weren't working." That was news to me. I tried making a tiny storm surge crash through Main Street, and barely miss the town square. It didn't work. Once, I tried this, and I accidentally flooded Annie's yard. I whispered to Finnick,"Same here. Something is indeed wrong." I said this in a Capitol accent, which made him laugh.

Finally, our escort, Parrotashia, showed up. She looked similar to a parrot, and she had the word parrot in her name, so that was kind of ironic. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor!" After that, she rambled on about the history of Panem, and finally, the wretched Reaping. "Ladies first!" The teens of District 4 held their breath."Tamara Chelwood!" Those two words caused chaos. The teens looked disgusted, Mother promptly fainted, and Alexa started bawling at the top of her lungs. Luckily, her friend Tiffany comforted her. The victors were also in disarray. Annie also cried, and Finnick and a few other victors were calling for a rereap. I knew that almost every camera in Panem was on me, so I tried to look calm, but inside, I was screaming. Tamara came up to the stage confidently. Some of the female teenagers that live in the sailor's part of the district were whispering and pointing to Tamara. I knew for a fact that Tamara was the most popular girl at school. Parrotashia chuckled and said,"Well, the odds certainly aren't in the Chelwood's favor! Ella, stand up and twirl for us!" The rain turned into a type of mist, and the sun shined through it, creating a beautiful effect. I spun around, letting the sun-warmed mist carress my cheeks. It felt nice. SNAP! Finnick snapped a photo of me spinning. I sat down and murmurred to Finnick,"Why did you do that?" "Because it was the perfect moment! What?!" I laughed.

Parrotashia then reaped some guy for the male tributes, and then lead the tributes inside. As soon as the cameras turned off, I abruptedly stood up, and leapt off the stage. I then sprinted right to Lulu, took her hand, collected Alexa, and hurried to the Justice Building. I was directed to Tamara's room. I found her sitting on a couch, with her head in her hands. She gasped when she saw me."Ella! What is the arena like?! Oh, I am so frightened!" She truly was scared because her face had tear streaks on them. I hugged her and murmurred in her ear, "It will be terrifying, but if you are brave and smart, you will survive. And I know you are brave and smart." I hugged her some more, then l let Lulu and Alexa have a turn. Then, the Peacekeepers shooed us, and we fled into the rain.

The next week flew by, and I watched Tamara in her chariot, dressed as a mermaid (Haha), got a 7 in her training, and went to interviews. Ceaser Flickerman was clad in mauve this year. The crowd cheered as Tamara came out in a short sexy dress that strongly resembled a sun-lit ocean with sea foam. Her hair was in an updo that looked windswept. She was truly beautiful. Seriously. Ceaser asked her the questions, and apparently she was going for classic diva: sexy and seemingly inoccent. Her timer buzzed, and I watched the other tributes boredly. Alexa started flipping out again."What's wrong this time, Alexa?" asked Lulu. Evaline, my mother, was at work."Lulu, I want Tamara. And Raina." Lulu sighed. "Alexa, I can't bring Raina back to life, and Tamara might make it, but not right now." "BUT I WANT MY SISTERS!" screamed Alexa. She was about to throw a tantrum, which will also set Annie off, make Mags complain, Finnick, well, finnicky (No pun intended.) Alexa began bawling, while Lulu desperately tried to calm her, while I looked on.

The window. I looked out into the inky black darkness, disorted by the seemingly endless thunderstorm/hurricane. Every once in a while, the sky would light up, casting the outline of Annie's house, right across the street. Very depressing. Each district had some songs that come from that district, and that define the district's culture. I began to sing one of those songs:

_"Some days, I look at the gray skies, no one sees their beauty. All night, I'm sleeping instead of dreaming. I won't despair. I know you are there. I looked through the clouds and saw the sun. I looked at the ground, and found a jewel. Don't cry, oh don't cry. I will be next to you. Sweet friend, don't cry. I will be next to you. Oh, all through the night. Ohhh."_

After I sang this song, Alexa stoped her crying and looked at me and smiled. I forgot that it was her favorite song. It is called Gray Skies. Raina sang it to her when we said goodbye 3 years ago. Alexa started giggling about something, and sang another song. Lulu sighed."Ella, thank you. You're a lifesaver." I smiled, and went to bed.

I had a strange dream last night. I was in a sunny field, and Tamara was in it. She started singing Gray Skies to me. I was laughing and crying at the end. I reached to hug her. Suddenly, she turned into a mockingjay and flew off. I started weeping, but I could here mockingjay's song. After that, it turned into a series of nightmares about the Hunger Games and demigod stuff.

The next day, me, Alexa and Lulu were anxiously waiting for the tributes to step off the plates of the Hunger Games. Brring! The tributes started running toward the Cornicopia, where a boatload of supplies were. The arena was unfortunately a desert. Not a single drop of water in sight. By now, Tamara had a backpack and a spear and some more junk. A girl from District 7 started chasing Tamara. Beside me, Alexa whispered,"No." Tamara ran for about 5 minutes before tripping over a sage brush and falling. She turned over and the girl that was chasing her stabbed Tamara's heart. Tamara's eyes went blank and she fell still. Oh. My. Gods. Tamara was in Hades now. Lulu gave a little shriek, and Alexa totally lost it. She ran out the door, screaming her head off. Finnick caught her by her elbow, and Alexa promptly fell to the street. While Lulu and Finnick started getting the estatic Alexa to calm down, I was in my bedroom, cursing President Snow creatively.

A little while later, I was on my windowseat, gazing into the backyard sadly. Suddenly, the tree glowed red and my other best friend Clarisse fell out of it. Clarisse came from the year 2013, and she was the daughter of Ares. She looked worried. Quick as Zeus' lightning, I ran down to the yard and shoved Clarisse into a hedge. She explained the quest to me, and to make a long story short, we collected Finnick, and off we went to Camp Half-blood.

**Vote on poll and review. Bye!**

**-Grasstar**


End file.
